


Homo Promo (My Love For You Is Not A Lie)

by koffkoffstyles (blametheone)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, Not drabble, Real short, dont be rude, dribble, first (and last) ever evanstan fic, its literally only 1300 words dont read this pls, rumors suck, rumours suck, who needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blametheone/pseuds/koffkoffstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon where Chris and Seb are an open couple and are constantly teased about it on set, then the promotional tour of Winter Soldier, and its fine. Until people start reading really deep into how they act and start making rumors that their relationship is just for PR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Promo (My Love For You Is Not A Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> blame annalee. she's awful. you're awful, sunshine. literally The Worst™

**“Captain America co-stars, Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan, a couple??”**

 

\---

 

“So, what was the absolute _best_ part about making the film?”

Always asked, always. Every single promo tour, every press conference, every interview it’s the same question weaved in between the rest of the clichés. Anthony took the question for him, because Anthony was like an eight year old child with an ego bigger than his backpack and needed to be the centre of attention, largely at the expense of Sebastian.

“Sebastian’s favourite part would’ve had to’ve been rolling and squirming around on the ground with Chris,” he grinned. Sebastian pulled a scowl that was only half serious and rolled his eyes.

“Actually, my favourite part of making the movie was probably…” he took a moment to ponder. “Probably watching back the fight scenes and just seeing how badass it looked.”

Because that was the thing, ever since he and Chris had come out as a couple – an actual, proper couple that suddenly made ‘Evanstan’ fanfictions look like reliable information sources – it had been this constant teasing from the cast. It didn’t even have to be the Marvel cast for Sebastian to hear constant teasing about him and Chris (although, it usually was, and it usually was in the form of Anthony Mackie).

It was fine, usually. Because it was just banter, that’s it. It was funny, honesty, and Sebastian could even see that. It was funny because he and Chris were co-stars and their characters weren’t just best friends that were ‘shipped’ together, their characters had noticeable underlying sexual tension and a badly hidden romantic narrative – y’know, whilst attempting to kill one another.

Sebastian could see the humour in it and he didn’t mind the teasing, because at least the teasing meant that everyone was okay with them being a couple, something many a hate account struggled with. So yeah, Sebastian – usually – preferred Anthony’s teasing to that.

Although, now the hate accounts (well, less _hate_ accounts more ‘ _coming up with crazy theories to explain why Sebastian isn’t in a relationship with Chris_ ’ accounts) and the cast’s teasing had unintentionally morphed together.

It was insane, this theory that had started as a brief thought from some big twitter account and had now spread to a full conspiracy.

“They’re never even together and when they are it looks forced. It’s probably a publicity stunt, ‘LGBT’ is like a buzzword right now, anything gay catches public attention, you know?”

That was where is began, someone asked Henry fucking Cavill or something, Sebastian didn’t even remember who, “What do you think about Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan?”

And now it had become a proper scrutiny of every step he took, every word he said, everything everyone else said. The constant teasing from the cast had spurred the idea that it was the rest of the cast pushing their relationship unnecessarily to keep it relative and current

He could have ignored it if it wasn’t everywhere.

Every time he went on social media, it was there. Every time he was in a conversation with publicity, or doing press talks for promotion it was there. Even when he was with Chris, it was there in the back of his mind.

“So, alright, there have been way too many Winter Soldier question for you guys,” this interviewer was blonde and perky – and, okay, usually Sebastian preferred the female interviewers because they were funnier in a less masculine-for-the-sake-of-masculinity kind of way, but this woman made him want to rip his own hair out in five minutes.  “So I want to ask a couple questions just about you guys, yeah? Is that alright?”

They both gave consent, Anthony chuckling and clapping his hands and Sebastian sitting forward in his seat in the hopes that this interview would get better somehow.

“So, Sebastian-” here it was, the almost obligatory ‘you and Chris, how did that happen?’ “-obviously, you and Chris sort of shocked everyone a little, and rocked the fan-base, like a lot.”

Sebastian nodded, waiting for the question to be over so he could answer and handball to Anthony.

“So, I found this interesting rumour,” she smiled and Sebastian felt cold, “About you and Chris just being a publicity stunt?”

Even Anthony looked uncomfortable at the question, and Sebastian could feel his jaw set, he probably looked murderous but at this point he didn’t care. They wanted passion about his relationship? He was going to give it to them.

“So,” she giggled – fucking _giggled_ , had the nerve to _giggle_ , “Now or never, is it romance or just talked up bromance?”

He knew his jaw dropped, he couldn’t feel it but her face suddenly looked cautious and Anthony was clearing his throat, probably about to speak and when Sebastian moved his mouth to speak he noticed it was already open. How dare she, actually, how dare she? ‘Now or never’ as if it were true, as if this was more than a rumour, as if it was truth?!

“Seb,” Anthony’s voice was soft and warning next to him, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“Look,” Sebastian started, sitting forward. “I wouldn’t go through the hate and homophobia and being misidentified by the public, have all of my career demerit-ed or tainted by ‘you know he’s gay?’, and even be shunned by some family members just for a damn publicity stunt. I don’t know, or care, for that matter, if some people would do all that for a bit of press but I know that I wouldn’t.”

“But what about your interviews?” the woman obviously felt confronted, and a little confused, she looked like he had slapped her, “I mean, this for an example, right here, this is a Captain America promotion and he’s not even in the same interview as you. You two almost never get interviewed together-”

“Yeah, because this is for work,” Sebastian pressed, eyes cold and stern, and he could feel Anthony getting fidgety and uncomfortable next to him. “People don’t seem to understand that acting is my job, and acting is his job, and that our jobs and our personal lives are not the same thing.”

“But-”

“And besides, if this were a publicity stunt, don’t you think we would be doing every interview together rather than none? A publicity stunt kind of implies that you would be pushing it in the face of the public, right?”

“Hey, um,” Anthony cut over, shifting in his seat and sitting forward a little, clearing his throat. “Speaking of publicity and jobs and stuff, there’s probably a few more questions about the actual movie, right?”

“No,” Sebastian stood, head shaking and eyes refusing to even meet the interviewer’s. “No, I’m done here. Thanks for having us or whatever.”

Anthony rolled his eyes as Sebastian moved around the seats and left the room, reaching over to shake the woman’s hand as they both stood to leave. He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t, but he shook her hand regardless of her ridiculous questions. It hadn’t really been her fault, she was just the unfortunate eighty-fifth person to ask that same damn question, the straw that broke Sebastian’s back.

She shouldn’t have asked it, but she didn’t deserve to be the sole receiver of Sebastian’s rage, right?

 

(Anthony texted Chris, who was quick to finish up whatever the hell he was doing and find Sebastian, hold him very, very tight and whisper a short yet quite proverbial, ‘who cares?’ and honestly, after a long night and a hot shower, the ridiculous rumour and a viral link to the interview seemed incredibly unimportant.)

 

\---

 

 

and, as a hard larrie, my personal favourite:

 

^ i own none of these, credit to [gif maker](http://bobsessive.tumblr.com/post/95057554410/checkthemargins-evanstan-au-where-theyre) i just searched google and it turns out they're all from there

\---

 

 _ **twitter** : koffkoffstyles_  
_**tumblr** : softer-side-of-unbearable_


End file.
